There is a constant need for energy to power the growing energy consumption needs of our modern society. At present, fossil fuels are the main source of this energy but factors such as fossil fuel scarcity, resultant pollution from burning fossil fuels, and geopolitical factors that affect the price and availability of fossil fuels have resulted in a need for alternative sources of energy. An example of a popular form of an alternative energy source is solar energy.
In order to utilize solar energy, solar energy systems have been created and designed to harness received solar radiation into thermal or electrical energy through various means. These solar energy systems typically include a solar energy collector to collect the solar radiation and other components that may convert the collected solar radiation into either electrical or thermal energy.
These solar energy systems usually need to be designed and installed in locations and orientations with a significant or high solar radiation exposure in order to maximize the amount of solar radiation that may be collected by the solar energy systems. As a result, there is a need to measure the solar radiation access at a given location and orientation.
A number of systems that measure solar radiation may have limitations in their ease of use and accuracy. Some of the systems utilize chemical processes of film exposure to store captured images that may not be analyzed until the film is developed. Many have alignment problems that make it difficult to make accurate measurements. Further, devices may have limitations that include the lack of image calibration, the need to determine coordinates that uniquely identify the location of the device on the earth or region, the need to be left on-site for a long period of time, an inability to identify the skyline and open sky, and/or an inability to account for shading. In addition, the devices may be expensive to manufacture and/or use.
For example, the Solmetric SunEye and Wiley Electronics ASSET are specialized electronic devices that provide sophisticated shade analysis but are expensive, at $1,500 and $600 respectively at the time of filing of this application. The Solar Pathfinder is non-electronic and requires hand-tracing of a panoramic image reflected on a transparent dome on a paper template, and further processing of the result using a companion software package. In addition to high cost, many existing approaches and tools may require training and careful application, may require extra coordination such as keeping the device level with a compass arrow correctly aligned while attempting to press a button to take a picture, and may be difficult to use in actual field conditions such as on a sloped roof and in a bright sun.
What is needed are effective and efficient methods and systems of solar radiation measurement and solar shade analysis, improving upon or reducing the limitations described above.